PhantomVerse
by dpphan333
Summary: Short Summary: AU!retelling of the series.various pairings DxS inevitable .some dark themes planned. Do you honestly think being a superhero would be so easy as it is shown often in fiction? Danny Fenton thought it would be easy, at first...
1. Beginning 1

First of all, I'll get the important stuff out of the way.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom; I'm only borrowing the characters, settings, and some of the plot and altering them to my liking. _

**Summary and Semi-Rant: **A universe that was inspired by dark-themed Danny Phantom stories, including my own slightly-dark stories...

This is a not-so-canon version of what the show, which is what the show could have been like if it had been a cartoon on a network that doesn't censor as much and/or the ones running the show were braver when it came to things. I mean, think about it, the only example I can think of that has somebody punching someone (other then the 'comic-book-style "slides"' during some of the fights, like in Prisoners of Love, Memory Blank--sort of--, The Ultimate Enemy, Urban Jungle, and Claw of the Wild) would have to be...Eye for an Eye. In which, Danny actually kicked, then punched-punched-kicked Vlad, both in one fight! That, plus the two semi-naked scenes, probably was the reason Season 3 had(has?) a hard time airing on America-Nickelodeon. Don't even get me started about blood, something only seen in Fright Knight_ once_ and on the title card and in one scene of The Ultimate Enemy (though both examples were technically ectoplasm, which was green...)

_**PhantomVerse**_ will, like mostly all stories here (considering the fact we're reading and not seeing) be more violent then the show. Not only that, but there will be perverted jokes (though I'll keep to a 'T' rating, promise!), the occasional-but-not-too-often-as-to-not-seem-too-redundant-swear, and more realism. I will also make little changes I haven't made in other alternate universes. Don't worry! Despite all of this, _**PhantomVerse**_ will keep some canon. Events will either happen exactly the same or semi-different then they did in the show.

_**PhantomVerse**_ is my top priority now, with _**Amazing Danny Phantom**_ right below it on my (imaginary-)'to-do' list.

**Warning: **As I mentioned above: _"__**PhantomVerse**_ _will, like mostly all stories here (considering the fact we're reading and not seeing) be more violent then the show. Not only that, but there will be more perverted jokes (though I'll keep to a 'T' rating, promise!), the occasional-but-not-too-often-as-to-not-seem-too-redundant-swear, and more realism. I will also make little changes I haven't made in other alternate universes."_ I will, however, try to keep some canon, mainly storylines and, you know, the characters and the basic ideas. Also, despite the serious tones, there will be humor. Humor is something I cannot avoid. I am just that funny.

…Yesh.

Oh my God! This authors note is, like, four-hundred plus words! Onto the story before I make it _too_ long!

————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**PhantomVerse**_

————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Arc 1: Beginning**

"In the beginning"

**CHAPTER 1**

————————————————————————————————————————————————

"_Ghosts do not exist."_

The sunlight gently lit up the room, lighting it up again after a nine hours and sixty-two minutes of darkness. The light directly floated to the blue-sheeted bed on the other side of the room. The sleeping form inside groaned and shifted slightly. It was a he, a teenager who had been attending Casperious Polterg High School (or just 'Casper High') since he was thirteen-years-old. Born in the year 1990 on the third of April, he was now fourteen and was going to be attending 'Casper High' once again in the school year of 2005.

It was still summer, however. The very beginning of it, too, much to everyone's (well, teenager's) happiness.

"_It's scientifically impossible…going through walls, being invisible…at least, without the assistance of special devices that everyone hears rumors about."_

He…was Daniel Fenton, known as 'Danny' to his family and friends.

He did not have much of either.

Danny did have a mom and a dad: Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton and Jackson 'Jack' Fenton respectively, and an older sister, Jasmine (or 'Jazz' to most). As for friends, he only had two. One of them, who he had been friends with since Kindergarten, was Tucker Denise Foley, an African American fourteen-year-old boy who was a techno-geek, always carrying various technological devices everywhere. Then there was Samantha 'Sam'-if-you-don't-want-her-to-kill-you Manson, a pale-skinned goth (fourteen-year-old) girl who had been the third in their trio since eighth grade, back in 2003 or so.

The latter of his two friends was in the dream he had been previously having…

"_Anyway, now that I'm done talking about that subject, I wanted to try this out. Like it, Danny…?"_

"…GAAAAAAAAAH!"

Danny woke up with a horrified scream, sitting up in a flash. He had no pajama top on, but was wearing PJ-bottoms that were blue with little red rocket ship designs—he had always wanted to be an astronaut when he grew up. The teenaged boy had messy raven black hair, which stayed messy despite all his attempts to fix it, whether he tried hair gel or just a comb. Heck, he even tried full-out brushing it, but his hair stubbornly remained messy. Danny's icy blue eyes were wide with shock and his breathing was in soft pants.

After a few moments, he calmed down and sighed.

'_Ok…calm down, Fenton. It was just a dream…' _Danny paused in his thoughts to look around the room quietly, rubbing his eyes a bit. _'Sam probably doesn't even own a whip…' _He shuddered at the thought. The worst part was the fact he wasn't entirely sure if he could call it a nightmare…

Danny sighed and jumped off the bed, stretching out his aching body.

'_I slept weirdly again, I guess…darn it…' _Even in his thoughts Danny had a hard time swearing. Supposedly it was genetic, according to his parents' 'curses'. Danny snickered at the thought and spoke in a heroic tone to his reflection in the mirror to his left, "_Sufferin' spooks_! _Phreaky phantoms_! _Spectral shooters_!" He paused, his fists dropping from their place on his waist. "Oh, wait, that last one was one of their inventions…"

For you see, Jack and Maddie were very well-known ghost scientists. They observed, experimented, and theorized everything to do with paranormal things. Though it was mainly ghosts, they were interesting in other supernatural things. Werewolves, vampires, etc. Of course, they assumed all of these creatures were different types of ghosts…but that was besides the point.

Though the Fentons were not taken seriously, the general public only knew a part of the story. Not only did the Fentons believe and research in ghosts seriously, but they were also important contributors to research on secret governmental projects.

Even Danny and Jazz didn't know everything about what their parents did for the government…

Danny changed into a casual white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His white t-shirt had strange red and black designs that looked pretty cool in his opinion, and his blue jeans were a little worn-out after a year or so. He pulled on some white socks and quickly put on a pair of white and red running shoes. Running over to his mirror, he ruffled his hair with both hands, making it _slightly_-less messy. Well, he tried, right?

Smiling a little into his reflection, Danny mumbled, "Okay, Fenton, you're ready for a day of fun, which will make you forget totally about that dream…that awesome—I mean, disturbing dream." He shuddered. Who is he trying to convince? As he walked out of his room and down the stairs, Danny vowed to himself he would never, ever have a dream about his best friend like _that_ again.

…Well, _mostly_ never, at least…

The dark-haired teenager walked into the kitchen of his home, which had normal pearl-white walls and white and blue tiles. Yawning a little, he sat down in his usual seat that was on the side of the table his sister was sitting in.

Jasmine Fenton was a sixteen-year-old teenaged girl with long, flowing red hair and blue eyes a darker shade then Danny's. Danny could tell that she had probably been awake since earlier that morning, since she didn't look even slightly tired, despite not being a morning person. Jazz hated getting up early unless it was for the sake of school. She was, after all, a straight-A student and was Casperious High's best and brightest student in history. Supposedly, she had been a 'trouble maker' when she was younger. Danny didn't believe such stories.

He could admit it: Danny was a little jealous, but he wasn't doing that bad either, with mostly As and a few Bs. Well, a C in Math…but he always sucked at that. Even his mom got frustrated whenever she tried helping him with it, and supposedly, back when she was in school, she had been a math genius.

"Hey, Danny. You ok? I heard you shouting." Jazz looked at her younger brother in concern. Her voice startled Danny from his thoughts-which-were-giving-us-info-on-his-family.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just, err, had a bad dream." That was the understatement of the year, but Jazz did not have to know that, did she?...Besides, Danny would probably confess anyway the next time Jazz forced him into having a therapy session with her. He only agreed to those because she always drive him to school the next day (Jazz only agreed to these 'psychological experiments' during the school year). Danny hated taking the bus, for obvious reasons. In case they aren't obvious, it was the fact the buses were so cramped all the time and it was really loud…

"Right." Jazz gave him a disbelieving look, but dropped the subject.

Danny yawned again and took a piece of toast, chewing into it as he stared a bit blankly into space. Jazz stared at him with amazement. After a few moments, Danny swallowed and snapped, "What?"

Jazz pointed out, "You're eating toast…Danny, you _hate_ toast!"

Danny blinked and looked at the toast in his hand. "…Oh." It was true. He wasn't sure _why_ he hated toast, but when he asked his parents, they just told him something 'bad' happened when he was younger that had to do with toast. Honestly, he didn't want to know.

Sighing, Jazz asked, "So…you going to hang out with your friends?"

"Yup," Danny replied, casually. He then asked, "Where are mom and dad, anyway?"

"Down in the lab. I think they're working on something _big_." Jazz shrugged, "They've been down there a _lot_ lately."

Danny sighed, "Well, if they come up, tell them I went out with my friends." With that, he stood up and walked out the front door, grabbing his keys on the way. His keys were used only for getting into his house if the door was locked and for unlocking his motorized scooter.

Unlocking said scooter, he hopped on it and rode down the sidewalk. Making sure his helmet was on securely, he sped up, going at a speed that could easily outrace somebody who was on foot.

**LINE BREAK**

Three mysterious figures watched Danny go by the alleyway they were standing in. One of them spoke, "There he is. The Fenton boy."

The second asked, "What are we gonna' do?"

The third reminded, "Ambush him before he reaches the park."

The second sighed, "I'm still not too sure about his…"

The first snarled "It doesn't matter, because you're helping, anyway! Now come on, we have to get there before he does. I know a shortcut..."

**END CHAPTER**

Danny not being good at math is from quite a few episodes. Him hating toast comes from Forever Phantom. Also, he had the motorized scooter in Attack of the Killer Garage Sale, Bitter Reunions, Shades of Gray (Sam and Tucker had them, too, in that episode), and they appeared much later in D-stabilized (though Sam and Tucker were on them while Danny was flying above in ghost form, not having his at that moment). Those are seriously the only times in the whole series that they have appeared…to…my knowledge.

Oh, my, Danny was dreaming about Sam? And she didn't even really 'appear' in this chapter! Gasp!

…Oh, and…ohnoes! Somebody is after Verse!Danny!

This-stories' Danny, aka Verse!Danny or just 'Verse': Wait, who are they?

Heh, you'll have to wait to find that out! Hehheh…heh…ha…hahahaha…HAHA…MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Verse: …?

…Err, never mind. Readers! Please review!


	2. Beginning 2

First things first: I have the first Story Arc prewritten before I began posting this story's chapters. However, I'm rereading them before actually posting them all, so I might make a few changes from the original.

**CHAPTER 2**

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Danny's raven black hair blew in the wind as he tore down the sidewalk on his motorized scooter. He had gotten it when he was thirteen, which was the age where his parents began letting him leave the house on his own more often. The scooter had been a gift from Tucker, who had supposedly upgraded it to be able to go faster or something. He was a techno-geek, but could he really be that techno-savvy? Danny wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to risk it.

The dark-haired teen's eyes scanned the area bemusedly. Not many people were on the sidewalk, which amazed Danny, especially since it was Summer. Then again, it _was_ really warm out…running a hand through his hair to wipe a little bit of sweat out of his face that the wind would not blow away, he turned the corner and smiled when the park was in sight.

Today was going to be great.

**LINE BREAK**

"NOW!"

**LINE BREAK**

"NOW!"

Danny quickly braked, his scooter coming to a halt. He watched in confusion and shock as three figures jumped out of an alleyway and in front of the fifteen-year-old teen. The figures stepped forward, revealing their identities. _'Oh, snap.'_

One of the figures, the leader, was a blonde-haired boy with light blue eyes. He was unnaturally tall, with large arm muscles. His legs were pretty puny-looking compared to his muscled arms, which was a little amusing to Danny, had it not been for the fact he was scared out of his mind. For this was Dashiel 'Dash' Baxter, a sixteen-year-old football star-of-Casperious High, who, while older then Danny by a year, was still in the same grade. Dash had been bullying Danny since second grade. In fact, he had been bullying Sam back in eighth grade on the day Danny and Tucker had met the goth girl. Danny had defended Sam, even punching Dash in the face. He Danny had been suspended for a week, as was Dash as the taller boy had fought back, easily beating up Danny. Dash's punishment had been a lot worse then Danny's in the end, fairly so.

Ever since then, Dash had been planning his revenge. And now, he was ready to unleash it all in one day…

"Get 'im!" Dash demanded of his two buddies. They were Kwan Chin—an Asian American boy who was just as tall as Dash but a little less-muscled—and a white-skinned jock who's name escaped Dash at the moment. Not that the blonde jock really cared.

"Oh, crap!" Danny said aloud; he then proceeded to turn his motorized scooter and rev it at full power, taking off. _'Wow, Tucker did make it faster…' _

Dash, Kwan, and unknown-jock-number-one followed him, able to run rather fast since they were football players. Danny crossed the street and turned towards the park, going full speed towards it. Danny smirked. Sure, the three bullies chasing him were the best football players of 'Casper High' (though that wasn't saying much, as the 'Casperious High Ravens' were a horrible team), but his motor scooter was much faster then them any day of the we—

At that moment, Danny's scooter overheated, and screeched to a halt. It was now useless.

Danny hissed, "Oh—!"

Before Danny could swear, Dash shouted, "GET HIIIIIIMMMMM!"

"—snap…" Danny finished lamely, quickly running off. Luckily, he had ran from Dash before, and was a pretty fast runner. Danny ran into the park and pulled out his cell-phone. Luckily, Tucker was on speed-dial. Putting his cell up to his left ear, he waited until Tucker answered.

"Yo, this is Tucker Dennis Foley talkin'. That's 'TDF' as in 'Too Da-_yam_"—(that's exactly the way he said it)—"Fine'! Who is this?"

"Tucker, first of all, that's actually pretty creative. Good for you. Second of all, it's Danny. Third of all, next time, make sure who it is before you do that. Fourth…_HELP ME_!" Danny screamed into the phone.

"Okay, okay, jeez! What the hell is wrong with _you_?"

"Dash. Here, in the park. I need a way to escape him." Danny said, nervously looking over his shoulder. Dash and his jock buddies were catching up; Danny was beginning to tire. _'Damn, I need to exercise a bit more…'_

Tucker didn't respond for a moment. "Ok, where are you in the park?"

Danny looked around. He saw a statue of John Amity, the founder of the town of Amity Park. "Near the statue of John Amity."

"Ok, that's good…if you go in front of the statue and stare directly at it, turn left and run down that path."

Danny ran over to the statue and quickly figured out which direction to go in. Turning to his left, he dashed down the path directly ahead. Dash and his goons followed. Danny spoke into his phone, "This better work, Tuck."

Tucker replied, "Aw, when have _I_ ever let you down, dude?"

"…"

"On…second thought, don't answer that question. Anyway, keep running down the path until you find a tree with my initials carved into it. Then turn right and hide in that dumpster. It should be empty."

"Ok…this better work." Danny said, a bit skeptically, "Thanks, Tuck. Bye."

"See ya'."

They both hung up. Danny quickly pocketed his phone and grinned when he reached a fork in the path. Directly in front of him was a tree with the initials **TDF** carved in it. The teen quickly ran down the path to the right. He found himself in a clearing that was close one of the edges of the park. He quickly threw himself into the nearby dumpster, glad to see it was empty.

Danny held his breath, heart beating faster, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He gulped nervously as he heard footsteps approaching.

**LINE BREAK**

"Where'd Fentoast go!?" Dash asked, looking around in confusion.

"He probably ran home." Kwan pointed out. The third jock nodded.

Dash smirked, "Probably to go cry to his _mommy_." He and the third jock laughed. Kwan just shrugged. The three then walked off, most likely to go find another fellow teenager from Casperious High to make fun of.

**LINE BREAK**

After a few minutes, Danny peeked out of the dumpster. He sighed in relief when he saw that Dash and his two companions were gone. He leapt out of the dumpster and thought, _'I'm _really _glad it was empty, now, otherwise I'd stink.' _Brushing himself off, Danny remembered he was supposed to meet his friends at their usual hang-out. So, he ran off to go get his scooter, hoping it had recovered.

Luckily, it had, and it was still there, which amazed him. Who was he to complain, though? At least he didn't have to walk the rest of the way.

Hopping onto his scooter, Danny revved it a little and took off, slower then before. He knew it had overheated because of both the heat and the fact he had been making it go too fast.

Danny smiled. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad, as long as he didn't run into Dash, again.

**LINE BREAK**

The existence of ghosts is something that can both be believed or not. Mostly the later, especially within the scientific community, though in general there were very few people who _really_ and _truly _believed in ghosts. Two of the people who truly believed—with enthusiasm—about ghosts were Jack and Maddie Fenton.

Jack was a very tall, wide man with slightly-graying black hair and dark brown eyes. His usual attire consisted of an orange and black jumpsuit, though he would wear normal clothes on those rare occasions it was necessary.

His wife, Madeline, was a little shorter then him, though fairly tall by normal standards. Maddie had a shapely figure, magenta eyes, and short brown hair. She wore a blue and black jumpsuit most of the time, though she wore normal clothes more then her husband did, being a bit less obsessed with their work then him.

The two worked with the government, yes, but their main hobby was ghost research. Most of their government work was weapons research, some of which they incorporated into their ghostly inventions. Of course, they only made the weapons just in case.

Maddie was the better shot, nevertheless.

Jack and Maddie had been working in the lab for the past week on their greatest invention yet: the Fenton Ghost Dimensional Portal. Or just the 'Fenton Portal', either way. It was, obviously, a portal to the dimension where ghosts after-live…the Ghost Zone.

Jack asked, eagerly, "Is it time to plug it in, yet?"

"Hm…well, yes." Maddie nodded, smiling.

"Cool!...Can I…?" Jack held up both ends of the plug. His wife smiled wider at him and nodded. "Great!" With that, Jack Fenton plugged both ends of the cord together.

A green spark leapt out of the portal.

Then…nothing.

There was a pause.

"Oh, snap." Jack commented.

**END CHAPTER**

"Oh, snap." Is a term that is seemingly genetic! Lol Yeah, Danny only swears at rare moments, usually only using the 'replacement swears'. You know, 'darn, crud, snap' etcetera…but sometimes, he will let a real swear slip.

Anyway…review!


	3. Beginning 3

Oh, by the way…each Story Arc will be five chapters each. So, two more chapters in this Arc. All Story Arcs will be posted in this one story, as usual in my stories with such a format.

**CHAPTER 3 **

————————————————————————————————————————————————

The Nasty Burger was the most famous fast-food establishment in the United States. It wasn't as famous up in Canada or in any other place in the world, but to the U S of A, it was a Godsend, supposedly. Originally, it was to be entitled the **T**asty Burger, but some kids went and changed the banner of the very first Nasty Burger…and they stuck with it.

Samantha Manson had been one of the kids who had assisted in the switching of the **T** with an **N**. Nobody except her and some old goth friends of hers knew this, said goth friends being a part of the group. She hadn't seen them in quite a while…though she only missed one of them, a very good friend of hers. Sam hadn't told either Danny nor Tucker much about her old friends: only that they existed and they were goth last time Sam had seen them, which had been over two years ago, when she was thirteen-years-old.

"Hey, guys." Danny sat down beside Sam. She jumped a little, startled from her thoughts. "In case you're wondering, yes, I escaped Dash unscathed." He smirked and spoke in a heroic tone, "I, Danny Fenton, once again outsmarted the dreaded Dash Baxter!"

"Good job, hero boy." Sam sarcastically quipped, "If you're hoping for a medal, here, take it." She pushed her fries over to him.

"Sweet." Danny noted happily, eating a handful of fries.

Tucker, sitting across from them, rolled his eyes a little. He then pointed out, "Hey, it was my idea for you to hide!"

Danny shrugged, "Yeah, well, thanks, I guess. You're just lucky that dumpster was empty, or I would have hurt you by now. Badly."

"Yeah," Tucker agreed smugly, "you would have done badly trying to hurt me."

"Shut up." Danny mumbled, annoyed. He ate another fry, devouring it in seconds.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Hungry, Superman?"

Danny replied, swallowing, "Yes, and stop making the superhero jokes."

Tucker pointed out, "Well, you seem like the perfect secret identity. Unpopular, scrawny, into comic books…"

"Gee, thanks." Danny sarcastically spoke, "I feel very much better about myself now. How can I ever repay you, Tuck?"

"A fry?" Tucker had finished his french-fry-ey awesomeness already.

"In your dreams." Danny responded coolly, eating another fry as he moved the rest of them away from the techno-geek's reach. Tucker crossed his arms and sighed over-dramatically.

"Anyway," Sam spoke, "you guys ready for tomorrow?"

Danny asked, "What are we doing?" He shoved another handful of 'french-fry-ey awesomeness' into his mouth.

Sam shrugged, "I dunno'. Maybe we can go see that movie…what was it, Tucker? The one you wanted to see?"

"Um…**Dead Teacher**?" The techno-geek guessed after a moment.

"Yeah, that's the one." Sam smirked, "It sounds great. And gory."

"Great," Danny sighed. He was already finished the fries. "Well, I don't have anything better to do. Besides, I'll just hide behind Sam if the movie gets too scary." He smirked.

"So much for 'Superman'." Tucker noted. Sam snickered. Danny just glared a little.

Ah, a day in the life.

**LINE BREAK**

"I can't believe it didn't work." Jack mumbled, sulking. He and Maddie were sitting in the kitchen of the Fenton household. Maddie was sitting beside him, soothingly rubbing his back.

"Oh, honey…don't worry, we'll get it next time…" The blue-jump suited woman consoled. Maddie then added, "Maybe we just got the calculations wrong. Let's go check them…would you like that?" She smiled lovingly.

"Yeah, ok!" Jack smiled happily, "Maybe I made a mistake! You know how bad I am at math!"

Maddie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know."

**LINE BREAK FLASHBACK LINE BREAK**

20 years earlier, the year 1984…

"_I'm tellin' you Jack, it won't work." Vladimir 'Vlad' Masters, an eighteen-year-old with messy black hair and wearing a white lab coat said to a younger-Jack._

_Jack replied, "Bogus, V-man, it _totally_ will!"_

_Vlad sighed, "Well, if you say so…"_

_Jack laughed, "Yeah…besides, when have I ever been wrong?"_

_Pause._

"_Don't answer that." Jack corrected._

"_Oh, you two." Maddie Sampson (soon-to-be-Fenton, though she didn't know it, yet) giggled, "Come on; I'll check the calculations. Vlad, watch the portal, please?" She smiled sweetly at Vlad._

_The trio were working on the Prototype Plasma-Powered Portal, a prototype for the Ghost Portal they had wanted to build for so long. All three of them believed in ghosts. Vlad himself was curious about the actual powers more then the ghosts. He always fantasized about what it would be like being able to walk through walls, go invisible…_

_Vlad blushed and smiled shyly; he had a huge crush on her. "O-ok, Maddie." He walked over to the portal, not knowing that 'Maddie' would be the only nickname for somebody he would ever use again; he then looked through the round hole of the Proto-Portal._

_Jack picked up the switch. He asked, "Can I throw the switch, Mads?"_

"_Well, ok, Jack." Maddie blushed a little. She had a large crush on Jack. It wasn't her fault he was so adorable…_

"_Woohoo!" Jack quickly flipped the switch…with Vlad still looking into the portal._

_The portal exploded with energy, a beam of violet ecto-energy slamming into his face. He screamed in pain and shock, "_BOGGGUUUUUUUUUSSSSSS_!" When the beam stopped, he collapsed to the floor, falling unconscious._

_Jack ran over to his best friend since first grade, picked him up, and rushed him off; Maddie was soon after. They couldn't help but notice the fact Vlad's hair was now white, he was glowing slightly, and he had a sudden burst of acne all over his face, all from the portals energy blast. Still, they couldn't worry about it now. Vlad needed help—now._

**LINE BREAK PRESENT LINE BREAK**

Back in the present, somewhere in Wisconsin…

Vladimir Masters, his hair grayed since the accident, sighed and looking around his office a bit sadly. He had just been thinking about said accident. Thanks to it and the ecto-acne, his social life had been torn to pieces. Well, the acne plus the fact he was in the hospital for a long time both contributed…

Honestly, Vlad hadn't thought about the accident—in detail—for a long, long time. It had been twenty years…twenty years of regret, guilt, and sadness. The only contact Vlad made with the outside world was the rare times he left his mansion.

There were reasons other then just sadness that he didn't leave the mansion often. One of them was that he was scared the world could be in danger if he left. Who knows what kind of dangers he could unleash if he walked out the front door of his massive home. Even with him living like this, as a borderline-hermit, he was a danger.

And there was nothing he could do about it. Absolutely nothing.

**LINE BREAK**

Later that night, Dash was walking down the street angrily, pants in the pockets of his blue jeans and his black jacket zipped up, keeping him warm. Grumbling under his breath, he cursed Fenton.

He was Dash Baxter, the Casper High Ravens' _star quarterback_! How could a _scrawny little__ punk_ escape _him_? Especially _Danny Fenton_, the son of those two freaky ghost-believing weirdos! Fenton was probably the geekiest geek of geek-ism! Yet, he somehow managed to escape Dash Baxter? The same Dash who had stuffed more nerds in lockers then anyone in Casperious Polterg High history?

Dash sighed; well, his revenge failed this time…but next time, Fenton wouldn't be so lucky. He smirked to himself evilly. Already, a plan was forming in his mind.

Oh, yeah, Fenton better watch out…because Dash Baxter was about to extract Hell on Earth, and not even puny Fenton will be able to hide from him…

**LINE BREAK**

Danny yawned and snuggled closer into the sheets. Rubbing a little bit of sleep out of his eyes, he closed his eyes and concentrated on sleep. He was strangely tired…

**LINE BREAK**

_Danny opened his eyes, finding himself in a dark void. Blinking in confusion, he looked around and wondered aloud, "Where…am I?" He got no answer. Gulping, he asked, "Anyone?" He walked forward, a bit awkwardly, as he didn't trust that there was really any ground underneath him. It seemed that there was, but he couldn't _see_ it._

_A voice suddenly startled the teenager. "Hello, Daniel."_

_Danny spun around, clutching at his chest in surprise. The figure was a mysterious glowing form, with light blue skin, crimson red eyes, and a purple robe. It's white aura was enough to create a little bit of light, but not a dramatic amount. Still, Danny was so shocked he backed away a little, stammering out, "Who…wh-who…are you?" _

_It—he?—didn't respond for a moment, but eventually answered, it's form shifting so it looked like a child, "I…am Clockwork…when you see me again, I'm sure you will not be expecting it. Please, do try to survive through the events about to transpire. Oh…and good luck…especially with the goth girl…"_

"_What…what are you talking about?" Danny asked, though he had an idea what this being meant. "…Wait, she's not my—!" _

"_I cannot tell you anything more. I am sorry." Clockwork spoke, turning away. Then—_

**LINE BREAK**

—Danny woke up, sunlight hitting his face painfully. With a groan, he rubbed his temples with his fingers, trying to rid himself of the building headache. Danny only had one thought on mind.

'_Why is it, for two nights in a row, I've had crazy dreams?' _

**END CHAPTER**

Wow, the beginning of a few more storylines. The Fenton Portal is revealed to not be working, Vlad making an appearance, and Dash vowing that he will have his revenge someday. Also, when I said Dash is going to extract Hell on Earth, I mean that figuratively, not literally. Yesh. Oh, and foreshadowing in the end! O MAH GOSH WUT CUD IT MEAN?!111!! LOL

…Yesh.

Anyway, review, please? I liketh the reviews…eth.


	4. Beginning 4

And the plot thickens…

**CHAPTER 4 **

————————————————————————————————————————————————

The next day, Danny, Tucker, and Sam were in the food court at the mall. Tucker was eating some fries again; Danny and Sam weren't eating anything. The youngest Fenton spoke, "I'm tellin' you guys, that dream was not normal. It was so…real. That…that Clockwork…it was so weird…it was like he was…a ghost or something!"

Tucker rolled his eyes, "You're starting to sound like your parents, dude."

Sam added, "Besides, ghosts don't exist, right? Though, it would be pretty cool…"

Danny blinked. Sam saying that reminded him of the dream from the day before the day before's night—shaking his head to clear _that_ memory away, Danny sighed and admitted, "I guess you guys are right…I mean, ghosts don't exist. I'm just being paranoid, or…or something." He smiled.

"Great, so now that, _that's_ out of the way…" Tucker stood up—he was done his fries—"let us go to the movies!"

"Yeah, that'll get Danny's mind off ectoplasm." Joked Sam.

"Hardy, har, har." Danny rolled his eyes. His friends were right: there was no such thing as ghosts, nor was there such a thing as 'Clockwork' or anything of the sort. None of his parents inventions worked, which should be proof enough…

Right?

**LINE BREAK**

As Jack and Maddie Fenton worked out the calculations the day after the portal failed in working, the portal had been left plugged in, but not working.

It simply sat their, powerless. Little did the parental Fentons know, but it would have worked if the 'on' button had been pressed. The portal was so close to tearing into another dimension that the air around it, if somebody were standing there, would have felt like pure energy was radiating off of it.

**LINE BREAK**

"Mom? Dad? What're you guys workin' on?" Danny asked. He and his friends entered the Fenton household, just arriving after watching **Dead Teacher**. Sam had loved it, Tucker had hated it, and Danny was in-between. Actually, that pretty much described the relations between the trio. Sam was a vegetarian, Tucker was a carnivore, and Danny was just an omnivore, not really caring (though he did prefer meat a little). Still, the two got along most of the time, if only just because of Danny.

Danny's parents looked up from their work and smiled. Jack spoke, "Hey, son! How was your day?"

His son shrugged, "Ok, I guess. Why?"

Jack sighed and looked down at the papers on the table sadly. Maddie explained, "We had a problem with our latest invention. If it weren't a combination of our life's work, it wouldn't be much of a big deal, but…" She sighed sadly.

"Well, uh…" Danny began.

"Can we see it?" Sam asked, genuinely interested; she was always interested in ghosts…or, the idea of them, anyway. Tucker glared at her. "…What?"

"Well, if you really want to. Come on, kids." Maddie stood up. "Stay here and work more on the calculations, Jack."

"Will do, Mads!" Jack grinned.

Maddie smiled back before leading the three teenagers into the kitchen and then down the stairs into the Fenton Laboratory. The three teens were in awe of it. Tucker especially, being a techno-geek. Danny was just as in awe as his friends, since his parents never let him down in the lab before. Well, for long, anyway. He asked, "So, um…where is it?"

Maddie pointed.

The three teens gapped at the Fenton Portal. It was a large, hexagonal tunnel that would be capable of holding a few people easily and not seem crowded. It was dark in the portal, however, not much light from the lab getting into it.

Tucker asked, "What the heck is it?"

"A Ghost Portal." Maddie sighed, "It's supposed to be a gateway to the Ghost Zone, where ghost's after-live, but…it only sparked a little when we plugged it in."

Suddenly, a shout was heard from upstairs. "Maddie-cakes, I need help with this equation! It's way too hard!"

Maddie sighed and rolled her eyes. She smiled, "You kids can stay down here, but don't touch anything!" She then ran upstairs.

"Cool…" Sam said, walking a bit closer to the portal; she shuddered a bit, and added, "but weird. It feels…strange when you're this close to it." Danny and Tucker stepped forward as well, shuddering like Sam had.

"It feels like…power." Danny admitted, staring into the portal a bit fearfully. He stepped forward a bit more, reaching out his right hand. The raven-haired teen touched the side of the portal and closed his eyes. Opening them again, he removed his hand and said, "Creepy."

Tucker agreed, "Yeah, I say we get out of here."

Sam spoke her opinion, "Actually, I think it's kind-of cool…"

Danny shook his head and turned to a closet nearby. His friends exchanged glances and followed him. Danny suddenly walked out of the closet, wearing a white jumpsuit that fit him perfectly. Danny's eyes were narrowed slightly in determination, his fists clenched at his side dramatically. The jumpsuit had a black collar, black gloves, a black belt, and black boots. On his chest was a sticker of his dad's grinning face on it, making a mockery of his attempted dramatic attitude.

"Dude," Tucker snickered, "that suit is horrible. What is this, the 80s?"

"Well, I think he makes it work." Sam smirked a little. _'He actually looks kinda' cute in that suit.' _She blushed a little.

Danny sighed, "Yeah, well…" He zipped up the front of the suit. "I have to wear something when I go in that portal."

Sam's eyes widened, "You're doing what?"

Tucker frowned, "I don't know, dude. _I _wouldn't go in there, and I'm a technological genius."

"Oh, come on, guys. I go in, look around, and come out again." Danny said, off-handily.

"If you're going to do that…" Sam sighed and reached over, ripping off the sticker of Jack's face. "There."

"Thanks." Danny said, smiled. The goth just smiled—a real, genuine one—back.

"Lovebirds." Tucker scoffed.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Danny and Sam asked, angrily; they blushed equally.

Tucker rolled his eyes, "Never mind."

Danny, shooting Tucker a quick glare, turned to the portal and smiled. He admitted, "I've always wanted to have a closer look at my parents' inventions. Any of them." He grabbed the side of the portal and stepped in cautiously. Sam and Tucker stepped back from the portal a bit nervously. The teenager inside the Fenton Ghost Dimensional Portal smiled over his shoulder and said, "Well, this isn't so bad." He looked into the portal again and stepped deeper inside, shivering a little. The strange feeling the large tunnel gave off was even stronger.

"Be careful." Sam murmured.

Danny heard her, but didn't reply. He hesitated a bit, but shook his head and told himself, _'Ok, Fenton, you can do this.' _

**LINE BREAK**

Vlad was playing **Doomed** (he was _PackersFanatic_), when he froze, a strange feeling hitting him. Waves of invisible energy were hitting him, causing him to shiver. Standing up, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

This could not be good…

**LINE BREAK**

Taking a deep breath…Danny went deeper inside the Fenton Portal. He reached out his arm and gently pressed against the wall, as to help keep balance in case he tripped. Frowning a bit, he gulped and continued his trek deeper into the Ghost Portal. His hands brushed against something on the wall and he accidently pressed against it. Danny squinted his eyes, trying to see what he had pressed.

A green button. Labeled **ON**.

'_Oh, snap.'_ That was Dannys last, fully-human thought.

**LINE BREAK**

Vlad was about to leave the room when the invisible waves of pure energy increased with a sudden explosion. The middle-aged man grunted, "What in the…?" He groaned in realization. "Oh, no…no, no, no! This cant be happening…with another portal activating, more ghosts will find there way into this world! Then _he_ will find me, and Ill be toast! And I _hate_ toast!" Vlad frowned. "Not to mention the reaction of my other self…"

He would have to check out the new portal…he just would not remember it clearly.

**LINE BREAK**

The ectoplasmic energy of the Fenton Ghost Dimensional Portal, if it had been a person or living entity, would have been ecstatic to finally be free as the portal lit up. The portals horizontal doors slammed shut and locked itself, making it _almost _pitch black within the portal, had it not been for the fact the inside was lighting up a little. Danny spun around, looking around in shock as the portals light increased dramatically. There were a few clangs and grunts of its machinery working.

"Wha-whats goin on!?"

Danny ran to the doors of the portal, but even if he had tried to open them he would have failed, because at that moment, the back of the portal shot a huge beam of green energy that surged around inside of the portal like a tornado. Danny screamed in pain as the ectoplasm tore through him! He screamed,"G-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!" No, he wasnt laughing evilly, his scream simply restarted at the 'A' every once in a while.

The portal doors opened, but it was too late…Danny Fenton's life had been changed permanently—whether he liked it, or not.

**END CHAPTER**

DUN, DUN, DUUUNNNNN!

…Yesh.

Oh, and Danny won't have the DP emblem in this continuity. At all. Ever. Well, ok, he might much later on, but for now, the chest of his jumpsuit is blank.

Review, readers, for I could use them to…um…I dunno'…get inspiration from, I guess.


	5. Beginning 5

**EDITED. I CHANGED A DETAIL ABOUT DANNY'S EYES. THEY ARE STILL GREEN, BUT DON'T HAVE A PUPIL (SO NO BLACK DOT). I told you beforehand just there just in case you didn't want to read the chapter over again, though the little detail is in the very first paragraph of this chapter…oh, never mind! Just remember that Danny's eyes are like that. **

The last chapter of the first story arc of this chapter. Yay!

**CHAPTER 5**

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Sam and Tucker watched in horror as the doors finally opened; the lab darkened immensely because of the portal taking up too much electricity from the lab. The goth girl and techno-geek boy began to approach it, when a figure stumbled out of the portal and fell to the ground, unconscious. At first, they thought it was Danny…but Daniel Fenton it didnt seem to be. It was a boy, yes, with generally the same physical appearance as Danny. However, it had a white aura around it's body that lit the darkened lab. Its form was slightly transparent, but still _there_, and it seemed perfectly tangible otherwise. Also, the figure's hair was a shade of snow white that was extremely messy, even more so then Danny's, and, before it's eyes had closed, Tucker and Sam had caught sight of two, glowing, olive green eyes (without pupils; unlike Vlad's, however, they looked like normal eyes that had no black dot; just two, glowing green circles in a normal white eyeball). Other then that, it could easily be—

"Danny?" Sam murmured, stepping forward. Tucker reached out to stop her, but she slapped his hand away, shooting the dark-skinned boy a quick glare to say 'You cant stop me, so dont even try.' Tucker put his hands up in front of him in surrender.

It—Danny—groaned and pushing himself up with his hands. Grunting, he mumbled in a slightly-echoing voice, "What…ugh…where am I?" He blinked and looked around the lab. At that moment, the lights gently turned on again; the portal behind the abnormal teenager opened it's doors, revealing a swirling green vortex that calmly rotated. The glowing boy turned—his temporary amnesia gone instantly—to gap at the portal, "Hey, its actually working! I did it!" Danny brushed himself off and proudly crossed his arms. "All in a days work for me, Danny Fenton!"

The pale-skinned, violet-eyed best friend of what was confirmed to be Danny spoke, hesitantly, "Uh…Danny? Is…is that…really you?" She reached over to touch the ghost teen's shoulder. Said teen turned his head. Sam stared into his olive eyes in awe, her hand freezing in mid-air.

Danny blinked at her. Almost cutely. "What?"

"Err…maybe you should look in the mirror." Tucker said, finding his voice. He pointed to the mirror above the lab's decontamination sink. The parental Fentons had inserted it there before they started work on the Fenton Portal, just in case they needed it to wash any ecto-energy off their hands after tinkering.

"Uh, ok." Danny gave his friends weird looks. He walked over to the mirror, saw his reflection, and screamed. _'Green eyes, white hair, black and white suit…that isn't right!' _"Wh-what the heck h-happened to me!?"

Tucker spoke up, "I think the portal…did this to you." He shrugged, "I guess ectoplasm is like a form of radiation. Your 'contamination' has formed itself into this, err, body." He reached over to touch Danny, but he was unable to do so. "…Whoa."

Danny looked at him, "What?"

"Dude, I can't touch you!" Tucker tried again, but his hand simply passed through his best friend as if he didn't exist! "Wow, the air you're occupying is very cold..."

"That seems to be the least of his problems, Tucker." Sam pointed out, annoyed. She looked at Danny worriedly, "Danny, I think…I think you're a ghost."

"I…I think you're right." Danny said, looking at his reflection sadly.

Suddenly, his mother's voice was heard, "Are you three still down there?"

The trio exchanged fearful looks. This was not good! They couldn't let Mrs. Fenton see Danny like _this_! Danny's parents had wanted to have a ghost to experiment on for years! That, and Danny didn't want them to disown him…or worse.

Danny shut his eyes tight and whispered, "Come on, come on…human…please, I'll do anything…" Suddenly, he felt the coldness of being a ghost fade away. He didn't feel numb anymore. Danny's body materialized, not transparent anymore. One ring of pure ectoplasmic energy appeared around his waist, being a light blue color. It split into two rings, one of which hovered up his body and the other downwards to his feet. As they passed over, the hazmat vanished, revealing his normal clothes underneath. His body lost it's ghostly aura as well. Soon, thanks to the rings' journeys, Danny's green eyes were blue once again and his snowy white hair was also back to it's normal black. Danny looked down at himself, then at his reflection in awe. "I'm…alive?"

"What are you three still doing down here?" Maddie asked in a confused tone as she entered the lab.

"Err, sorry, mom." Danny glanced at the portal, relieved to see that the doors were closed and the swirling vortex was hidden from view—for now. Danny added, "Um, we'll be upstairs." He dragged his friends quickly up the stairs into the kitchen.

Sam stopped him, "How'd you change back?"

Danny admitted, "I really don't know." He held a hand up to his forehead and rubbed it a bit, brushing some hair out of his eyes. "I just…let go of the cold, numb feeling, and…I was human again." He smiled, "I guess that means I'm not a ghost." Suddenly, his arm went slightly transparent, his hand phasing into his forehead. Jumping in fear, Danny quickly removed his hand, phasing it out of his head. The now not-so-normal-teen stared at his intangible arm in awe. Experimentally, he reached over and phased it through the dining table of the kitchen.

Tucker spoke, taking a closer look at Danny's insubstantial arm, "Hm…it seems you're still somewhat a ghost…seeing as how you made yourself 'human' again, I think that fifty-percent of your DNA has been morphed. Possibly some of your blood, too. Your appearance changed, but you could transform back to your original, human form. So…I think that, in a sense…you're _half_-ghost."

Danny frowned, "Well, I don't know…what if this is just, like a disguise?"

"Danny, please, look at yourself. Err, other then your arm. No glow, nothing. Besides, you can touch things." Sam pointed out, "You weren't able to as a ghost."

"Theoretically, ghosts can make themselves tangible." Tucker interjected.

Danny ignored the techno geek; smiling at Sam, he said, "I guess you're right. Besides, I was a little tired before I went into the portal. When I was…like a…you know…I wasn't tired at all. But when I changed back, I feel even more tired then before." Danny's smile vanished as he watched his arm regain tangibility. "Huh…I guess they only malfunction if I worry about them…"

Sam then asked, "You sure you're going to be ok?"

The now half-ghost boy smiled, "Yeah, I'll be fine. All I need to do is keep this a secret, and I'll be able to live a semi-normal life. What could happen?" He shrugged.

"Well, for one, that 'Ghost Portal's' working now." Tucker pointed out, "…If you're _half_-_ghost_…" He trailed off, glancing in-between his two best friends nervously.

"_Full_-ghosts must exist, too…" Sam gulped a little.

There was a pause. Danny murmured something.

"Oh, snap…"

**LINE BREAK**

Vlad grunted as he clenched his eyes tight. Throwing himself around a little, he desperately tried to hold onto his sanity…almost literally. "Gah!" He grunted again, accidently bumping into a desk. "Butter biscuits!" He 'swore'. However, this distraction was too much.

Two shadow-black rings appeared around the middle-aged mans waist, against half of his will. One of the rings slowly moved up towards his head and the other, at the same, slow pace, towards his feet. The transformation was slow and painful, as he was still trying to resist it. With an unearthly, painful scream, he roared as the rings finally completed their travels. His black business suit was gone, replaced by a white and black suit, plus a white and red cape. Vlad's dark blue eyes lost their pupils; the whole part of each eye was fully red, glowing slightly. His white hair, usually in a pony-tail, was now a pitch black and up in two spikes. His skin was now a dark blue color. His whole body, like Danny's when he was in ghost form, had a white aura. Finally, his teeth now had very pointy fangs.

He looked very much like a vampire, but he wasn't, really. Nor was he Vladimir Masters. He was now…_Plasmius_. Possibly the most feared ghost in present times. No humans knew of his dual identity, but many ghosts did. Though ghosts left him alone in human form, Plasmius had many ghostly allies whenever he was in ghost mode, all of whom appeared to him only if he was as Plasmius.

For you see, it was almost like two people in one body. Vlad knew of the existence of his ghost side, who could communicate (sometimes, Plasmius even appeared in reflective surfaces, including clear liquids and windows). They always battled for dominance of their body, though Plasmius, being much stronger, was able to easily take over. Sometimes, Plasmius could even take over when Vlad was still in human form, though his eyes would flash red the whole time he was in charge.

Plasmius then floated over to a nearby mirror. Vlad appeared in the mirror, glaring angrily at Plasmius. He snarled, "What do you think you are doing!?"

"Whatever I want." Plasmius icily responded, his voice generally the same as Vlad, only echoing. Raising his hand lazily, magenta energy appeared around it within a second. A beam of violet energy surged from his hand and destroyed the mirror. Plasmius' frown quickly became an evil smirk as his body went intangible. Casually, he floated up through the roof.

He had some ghosts to look for.

**LINE BREAK**

Dash smiled evilly as he held up a strange-looking weapon that was loaded with a bunch of water balloons on the top. He whispered to himself, "Soon, Fenton, I will have my revenge…soon." He suddenly dropped the weapon; the water balloons erupted, water splashing all over Dash, who groaned.

"Oh, _snap_!"

_**END OF ARC 1**_

I hope you guys don't get tired of "Oh, snap." Lol. It's a 'running gag' through this story. It was going to be just Danny's catch phrase, but then I made Dash say it at the end there, so…

When I say Danny's transparent, think the few times in the beginning of Season 1 when some ghosts were semi-see-through. (Examples: Mystery Meat when he phased back into the meat storage room; Parental Bonding once or twice; One of a Kind at least once in the beginning when Danny threw the Box Ghost in range of the Fenton Thermos; in Splitting Images before he realized that Sidney Poindexter could see him; and after that, none I can think of for _Danny_ being semi-transparent). When Danny is 'semi-transparent' in this story, it means he is intangible to all _real world items_, since a ghost can't phase through ectoplasm, as usual in my stories. He is usually intangible like this at all times unless he concentrates or is about to return to his human form. Also, Danny (or 'Phantom' as he will name his ghost half sooner or later) has a harder time going invisible then other ghosts, though most of his other powers work fine, seeing as how halfas have the potential to be much stronger then full-ghosts.


	6. Powerful Responsibilities 1

**Previous edit on Chapter 5: **I changed Danny's eyes for this story. They are now just green circles (no black dot) on normal white eyeballs. They still glow, of course. Just picture that, if you can.

Verse!Danny, take it away.

This-story's-Danny: **sighs** Fine…this is the beginning of the second Story Arc of this story. Hooray. /sarcasm

Aw, isn't he so enthusiastic? /oblivious to sarcasm

Verse!Danny; **rolls eyes**

_**Arc 2: Powerful Responsibilities**_

"With great power, comes great responsibility…"

**CHAPTER 6**

————————————————————————————————————————————————

It had been one month after the 'accident'. Unfortunately, school had began once again, which annoyed all the teens since summer had seemed so short. Luckily, Danny wasn't that popular at Casperious Polterg High School, so nobody was paying attention. Except his friends, of course, who helped him out whenever he began sinking through the floor or something. Danny had never been as thankful of his friends until the week that had transpired.

The first Monday after the accident, Danny trudged down the hallway, his hands stuffed in his pocket. He gasped as his right, intangible hand accidently phased out of his pocket. Quickly, he phased it back into his pocket and glanced around nervously.

Just as his hand regained a solid form, something very strange happened. His ghost powers awakened, though luckily he stayed human. For some reason, everyone around him seemed so…alien all of a sudden. They looked the same, but…but they seemed…strange to him. Not only that, but he was strangely tense all of a sudden. Mistrust seemed to leak after everyone around him.

Danny shuddered. He suddenly felt so…strange. More…in control of his powers, for one thing. He was not sure whether to be happy about this or not…

"Danny?"

Danny suddenly returned to reality. People looked 'normal' again, not seeming so 'strange' anymore. The raven-haired boy blinked and turned to see Sam standing there, looking at him in concern. The gothic girl questioned, "You ok?"

His throat dry and his voice weak, he responded, "Honestly? No, not in the least. The good news is that I think I'm getting a bit more control. The bad news is…well, I'm not sure if that's such a good thing..." He sighed sadly.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, at least your parents haven't found out it was you who fixed the portal." Sam smiled.

"Yeah," Danny smiled a little, "they've been so caught up in it that they haven't noticed I've been acting weirdly. Jazz noticed my behavior, but I don't think she saw me during one of my power malfunctions." He paused. "I hope, at least. Anyway, what about you?"

"Well, uh, I guess I'm ok." Sam seemed flustered, "I-I mean, nothing to complain about…why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Danny frowned. The strange feelings from before were back, this time not as strong. Well, Sam seemed 'normal' in his eyes…but everyone else didn't. Was this 'power' biased or something? Sam also had a figurative aura of benevolence, unlike everyone else in the hallway. This strange power seemed to be 'judging' people in Danny's own opinion. He didn't trust anyone like his friends and family, obviously. Smiling a bit at this revelation, Danny said, "I guess I'm learning to really be grateful for what I have, you know? I could have died…" He bit his lip.

Sam winced, "I'd rather not think about that, thank you very much." She smiled weakly. Danny smiled weakly back.

A voice suddenly startled them, "Hey, lovebirds."

The half-ghost boy and dark-dressed girl turned to see Tucker. Danny—who's strange new 'aura-reading' power suddenly turning off entirely—and Sam glared angrily at the third of the trio. They both protested, "_We're __not__**lovebirds**_!"

Tucker rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Anyway, we better get going, before we're late."

So, the trio ran off to class quickly.

**LINE BREAK**

Nothing interesting happened. Danny, whenever he was using this strange new power of his, had more control over his powers, but not _full_ control. However, he seemed to have another new power in fifth period, which was English. Danny was taking notes on 'tips for writing short stories', when he suddenly coughed. A short, transparent, squiggle of blue mist was coughed out of his mouth. Danny shivered a bit; the feeling of ectoplasmic energy started from his throat, leaking from there up, and out of his mouth, in the form of this blue mist.

Leonard Lancer, or 'Mr. Lancer', the English (as well as various other subjects for Danny and the other tenth graders) teacher asked, "Mr. Fenton, are you alright?" He was probably Danny's favorite teacher. Lancer at least cared about his students, and didn't favor the popular kids unless it was for a real _fair_ reason.

Danny admitted, shivering a bit more, "N-n-no, sir."

"Perhaps you should—" Mr. Lancer began.

"I'm fine, Mr. Lancer. May I just go to the washroom?" Danny asked, politely, but with urgency.

"Yes, please go." Mr. Lancer nodded.

Danny ran out of the classroom and sighed. He walked quickly to the nearest boys bathroom, not wanting to be caught running in the halls. He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror with a frown. Danny shivered even more as more blue mist leaked out of his mouth. If he tried to force his mouth closed, it would leak out of his nose instead, so he didn't bother after two more times. Suddenly, it just…stopped. Taking a deep breath, he walked out of the bathroom and back to class.

What was going on? That was the only question on his mind, next to wondering if maybe it had to do with being in the same room as the school cafeteria food…

**LINE BREAK**

Danny walked into his house after school, looking down at his feet grimly. He sighed and asked, "Mom, dad?" _'Must be down in the lab.' _Danny casually walked upstairs and entered his room. Dropping his backpack on the floor, he flopped onto his bed with a yawn. He thanked the fact no teachers gave homework during the first week of school.

The half-ghost boy shuddered; another swirl of blue gas leaked out of his mouth. Annoyed, he glared as the mist evaporated into the air. _'What is this?' _Shaking his head, he closed his eyes, strangely exhausted.

The instant he was asleep, another swirl of blue ectoplasmic mist leaked out of his mouth; it did not wake him up, as he was strangely fast asleep. Unbeknownst to him, this was a spectral warning system, warning him of the presence of a full-ghost's presence. In this case, there were three ghosts; specifically three, green, ghostly vultures (with fezzes) who had been following him since earlier at school. It hadn't been until fifth period that this 'ghost sense' had developed, which is why it didn't go off until then.

One of the vultures, the leader, spoke with a German accent, "The boy seems to be the power source Plasmius vas talking about…"

"Should we attack?" The second asked with a light American accent; though he was the least-intelligent, he wasn't _stupid_.

"No," the third shook his head, crimson eyes narrowing, "we weren't given any permission to do so." He had a deep, American accent. He was the smartest of the group.

The leader, Hans, nodded, "Jonathan is right. Ve shall report to Plasmius, and nothing more." The second vulture, Francis, nodded in understanding. The trio of ghosts, hovering invisibly and intangibly in Danny's room, phased through the wall, leaving the sleeping form of Daniel Fenton, oblivious…

**END CHAPTER**

Review, please…?


	7. Powerful Responsibilities 2

Yesh! Chapter seven! Seven is a lucky number, so…yes.

….On with the chapter!

**CHAPTER 7**

————————————————————————————————————————————————

"Clockwork."

The Master of Time, without turning around, already knew that the two Observants, ghosts with green skin and one eye each, hovered into the room, their purple cloaks wavering behind them. They had to visible feet or ghost tail, though it was assumed they had the latter. Clockwork asked his 'employers', "What do you two want?"

The first Observant, Olmec, spoke with his deep voice, "Listen, Clockwork, you need to do your job _now_, before the boy realizes his true power. Otherwise, he will try to protect himself and end up killing himself!!" Three explanation points—not unusual for Olmec.

The second Observant, named Leon (the third), spoke in a wise, but gentler voice, a bit similar to Clockwork's in these aspects, "What he means to say is that we have to act now, and neither of us can act until you tell us that you are entirely sure that the boy is in danger…"

"I know," Clockwork sighed. "I will make my decision soon. Tell the rest of the High Council to be a bit more patient."

"…So be it." Olmec grunted, "You'll have to make your decision eventually." He and Leon vanished, teleporting away.

Clockwork smiled mysteriously, shaking his head. The Observants would soon find that there was nothing to worry about. Everything will turn out as it should. All the Master of Time had to do…was wait.

**LINE BREAK**

Danny had named his 'aura-reading' power his 'ectoplasmic energy reader'…or just his 'ecto-reader'. He could now use it mostly at will, though it would shut off sometimes even if he didn't want it to. Danny mainly used it because he seemed to have more control over his powers, but it was also so interesting to 'feel' other peoples…well, feelings. It was actually kind-of fun.

Stretching a bit, Danny glanced at his watch. Another ten minutes before class started. Oh, joy. Sighing, he closed his locker, re-adjusted his backpack, and began walking to class, so he'd be there when the bell rang. Tucker and Sam were already there. Danny smiled, "Hey, guys."

Tucker waved, "Hey."

Sam, her face buried in a book of some kind, just acknowledged his presence with a grunt. "Mmhm…"

"What's with her?" Danny asked.

"Reading some creepy goth book or something, I bet." Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Shut it." Sam threatened, glancing over the top of her book angrily. Tucker smiled sheepishly.

Danny blinked. Sam's aura sent off waves of annoyance, but also a feeling of exhaustion. Now that he looked, the gothic girl looked very tired. Tucker, meanwhile, was sending off waves of amusement and slight-fear when Sam threatened him. Danny held in his laughter at the latter. Looking at Sam, he asked, "You ok?" Sam blinked at him. "You, uh, look tired…" Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Sam smiled weakly, "I wasn't able to sleep much last night. Nightmares and such, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." The half-ghost boy said, honestly. He suddenly shivered, blue mist leaking out of his mouth again, the feeling of ecto-energy in his mouth eminent. _'What is this…?' _Before he could think too much on the subject, the bell rang and students began piling into classes. Sighing, Danny did the same, entering his first class of the day.

He hated Math…

**LINE BREAK**

"What…the…hell?" Tucker said, his eyes wide and his breathing labored. He stared down at the strange combination of vegetables and 'mud pies'…with real mud…from the ground. The carnivore-techno-geek was disgusted.

"Tuck, calm down; it's not the end of the world." Danny said, off-handily.

"Now the end of the world!?" Tucker demanded, "The menu is 'Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian'! _VEGETARIAN! What is the world coming to_!?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Tucker, calm down…"

Tucker wheeled around and glared at her, "You're the one who changed the menu!"

"Yeah, well, it was about time." Sam said, glaring back.

"Guys, don't do this." Danny sighed, "Tucker, just bring a lunch from now on. Sam, stop forcing your opinion on people. Everyone's happy." The half-ghost teen was ignored.

"I've been trying to get the school board to change the menu since seventh grade." Sam continued, "I'm not giving up now, after they finally caved in! Besides…fruits and vegetables are good for you." She crossed her arms. "Lord knows you need it…"

"Hey!" Tucker protested; Danny noted that his aura felt of annoyance, but also of…hunger? Was that a feeling? Danny wasn't sure, but his instincts told him it was…hm.

With a sigh, Danny rolled his eyes. He bemusedly looked down at the food that was on his tray. He spoke, "Sam, I think that, maybe, you have gone a bit _too_ far. I mean…this is real mud, from the ground!"

Sam shrugged, "You don't have to eat it."

The half-ghost gave her a tired look, "Thanks, I guess." He picked up the tray, but suddenly his arms felt a little numb. They suddenly went semi-transparent, signifying their intangible state as the lunch tray fell to the ground. Some people around snickered a bit. Danny glared around in annoyance, his eyes flaring an ectoplasmic, olive green for a moment. Eyes still glowing green, the half-ghost picked up his tray angrily and shoved it in the nearby trash can, not caring that he was supposed to return it to the school lunch ladies. With that, Danny stomped off angrily.

Tucker spoke, "Whoa, didn't see that one coming."

Sam wondered, "Maybe we should go after him…?"

Tucker waved off-handily, "Nah, he'll be fine…I mean, it's not like somebody's planning to kidnap him or something."

**LINE BREAK**

"Perhaps we should kidnap him?" One of the three vultures, Francis, suggested.

Jonathan rolled his crimson eyes, "No, Plasmius would probably kill us if we did something like that…"

Hans then mused, "I wonder vat Plasmius wants with this…_boy_?"

Francis shrugged, "Maybe he thinks he won't be so alone if he has another half-ghost around?"

"Could be," Jonathan admitted, "but this _is _Plasmius we're talkin' about."

"True."

Hans froze. Being the most powerful of the vultures meant he was more sensitive to other ectoplasmic energy, especially since he was used to it after being around Plasmius for at least ten years; Jonathan and Francis had only joined a year or so ago when Plasmius needed more minions.

Jonathan noticed his leader's stiffness and asked, "Hans? You ok?"

The leader of the trio didn't respond for a moment, but eventually replied, "I'm fine. Perfectly fine." A lie. Hans was not fine in the least. The boy was getting more powerful by the _second_. He knew it, and if Hans could feel it, _Plasmius_ could, too. That meant the boy would be in more and more danger…which was not acceptable.

Francis suddenly spoke, "Hey, you guys wanna' go terrorize some people?"

Hans smiled a little as he watched his two friends-since-their-death fly off to do so. Protecting the boy could wait, for now…couldn't it? Besides, it wasn't like a ghost was going to attack Casperious Polterg High School, the most boring school in the United States. At least, not anytime soon…

**LINE BREAK**

Meanwhile, back at the Fenton household, down in the laboratory, something very strange happened. The portal chose to open at it's own will. Well, sort-of. It was an inanimate object, and thus it had a real reason to open. Every once in a while, the Ghost Portal _had_ to open in order to expel some of it's ghost energy. Otherwise, it would burn out of energy and stop working.

A green-skinned ghost woman suddenly stepped out of the portal. She had a slightly-chubby figure, but was actually a little attractive. She had flaming white hair and purple lipstick much like Sam's. She was the Lunch Lady ghost, otherwise known as Doris. The ghostly lunch lady murmured, "Somebody changed the menu. Hm…" Her form already intangible to the human realm, she floated up through the roof of the lab, going invisible in the process.

**END CHAPTER**

The Observants names are references to my current unit in Social Studies, which is about two societies. Google the names. The Lunch Lady ghost's real name is also an allusion, something I bet most of you know. I hope, at least. Anyway, please review!


	8. Powerful Responsibilities 3

This chapter should be interesting. Originally it wasn't going to focus on Danny at all, but I needed to advance his storyline for the next two chapters in this Story Arc, so I changed my mind about that.

**Also, some hints to the last questions references: 'Olmec' has to do with the Aztecs; 'Leon' has to do with the Spanish; a lunch lady named Doris is a reference to a certain very famous cartoon…which is not Danny Phantom, by the way!**

**CHAPTER 8**

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Doris—the Lunch Lady ghost—walked through the wall, her hands in her pockets. Looking around the cafeteria of Casperious Polterg High School, she stopped when she saw another cafeteria worked. Doris asked, "Hello. Can you help me?"

The human lunch lady didn't look over, but replied, "Sure, what do ya' need?"

"Do you know what the menu is today?" Doris then asked, politely.

"Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian." The lunch lady sighed nonchalantly. "Poor kids, huh? Almost makes ya' wanna' help 'em…"

Doris' eye twitched and she growled softly. _'_Somebody_ will need help when I'm done with him or her! NOBODY changes the menu! It's been…the same…for FIFTY YEARS!!' _Three explanation marks. Sam's in trouble, it seems…

**LINE BREAK**

Danny angrily stomped out of the school, growling under his breath. He wasn't sure why, but he was so angry! Maybe it was just the ghost powers getting to him…but that thought did not help. Even angrier, now, Danny brought his fist back and punched a tree.

He felt no pain. Just an empty, numb feeling, starting at his hand, but moving along his entire body. Once he felt entirely nothing, he screamed angrily at the sky. Two light blue rings suddenly appeared around his waist. One moved up and the other moved down. Before they went to far, he took a deep breath, relaxed, and unclenched his fists. The rings moved back together and feeling returned to his body. Danny let his arms drop to his sides as he closed his eyes just as the rings formed back into one ring that vanished.

Opening his eyes, Danny wondered, _'What just happened?'_

**LINE BREAK**

Hans stiffened. The boy had almost transformed, which was not good at all…or was it? Perhaps, if the halfa boy learned how to access his ghostly powers to their fullest extent, Hans would not need to protect him…as much? No matter what, the boy would still need someone to keep an eye on him, in case things got out of hand…

"Hans, is there something you're not telling us?" Francis asked, suspiciously.

"Err…no."

"Oh, ok!" Francis then turned and phased into a house, causing it's inhabitants to scream in fear. Hans rolled his eyes, but smiled. He'd worry about the ghost boy, later. Besides, what could happen? It's not like one of the ghosts escaped that new Ghost Portal, right?

**LINE BREAK**

The Casperious Polterg lunch ladies had left to go eat various types of meat in a secret, undisclosed location. Doris ignored them, knowing they wouldn't have changed the menu. The lunch ladies at Casper High didn't have that authority, only the school board…but why would the board want to change the menu to vegetarian!?

Angry, the lunch lady ghost went invisible, phasing through the wall into the cafeteria, where mostly all kids were not eating anything since they hadn't brought lunch. A conversation got her attention.

Tucker spoke, "Still, Sam, I can't believe you! Why would you want to change the menu!? It was perfect!"

"All it had was meat, meat, and more meat, Tucker." Sam pointed out, annoyed. She then added, "Besides, all that meat isn't good for you." The goth girl bit into her 'turfwich', which was basically grass on a bun.

"And _that_ _is_?" Tucker bitterly pointed out. Sam shrugged.

Sam smirked, "Well, yeah, more so then eating meat all the time. I'm not saying you shouldn't eat meat—though I never will, no matter _what_—but you need to have a variety of the food groups."

"…What are these...'food groups' you speak of?" Tucker asked. Sam face-palmed.

Doris snarled under her breath. _This girl as the one who changed the menu!? SHE SHALL PAY!' _With that, she phased into the floor. Ghosts were able to see when they were inside the wall, so she was able to float underneath Tucker and Sam. Grabbing their ankles, the lunch lady ghost forced Tucker and Sam into intangibility, pulling them through the floor.

**LINE BREAK**

Danny walked back into the school, hands in his pockets as he sadly walked down the hallway. Why did he have to be the one with the powers!? He didn't even know how to use them, or what to use them for! It would probably be better of if someone else had the powers…then again, maybe he could use them to protect himself from Dash? Or even get back at him!

Danny cheered up a little at the thought. Yeah, that would be fun…

Suddenly, a steady stream of blue mist leaked out of his mouth, floating in front of his face before evaporating into thin air. Blinking, Danny looked around in confusion. He still hadn't figured out what this was, but he had this feeling that something bad was going to happen…

At that moment, there was a scream. Though at first Danny didn't recognize it, he suddenly remembered that time during Sam's birthday the year before when Tucker had given a gift to Sam that had a frog in it. Sam, though she disapproved of frog-dissecting in Biology, was scared out of her mind when the frog had jumped out of the box. Tucker had laughed; Sam had shrieked; Danny had just shook his head.

Then, Danny recognized the scream.

"Sam." He murmured, fearfully. Had Danny been able to read himself with his own aura-reading power, he would have felt nothing but fear, worry, and dread.

The half-ghost glared in determination, his eyes flashing green (his pupils disappearing) as he ran down the hall. He entered the cafeteria, but Sam and Tucker were no-where in sight. He heard the scream again. Why didn't anyone else? The teachers didn't do anything, so Danny knew they didn't hear. The last time somebody had screamed, the teachers had all ran to the 'rescue', only for it to turn out Tucker was screaming about the menu being changed. Yes, that had been earlier the same day.

Danny shook his head. No time to think about that! Why could only he hear Sam's screaming? No, no time to figure that either…Danny left the cafeteria. What was he going to do? Danny could only hope Sam kept screaming…if only she hadn't just stopped. _'Oh, crap!' _Danny closed his eyes. _'Ok, ok, Fenton, you can do this. Remember, back outside? Just…concentrate…' _The numb feeling returned, spreading through his whole body in less then a second. A ring of blue light encircled his waist, which split into two rings that moved in opposite directions vertically. As they passed over, his clothes became a black and white hazmat suit, his body gained a glow, and his body became transparent. Danny's eyes were now green and without pupils, though he kept his eyelids closed for now. Finally, his raven black hair was a bit messier and now a snowy white.

The now ghostly boy opened his eyes and looked down at himself. He smiled a little. _'Hey, it worked! I'm a ghost! A specter! Post-human consciousness! A phantom!...Hm…phantom…a Danny Phantom…hey, that works! Danny Phantom…oh, wait, no way I can call myself that. People would get it. Fenton…Phantom…maybe if I'm just plain 'Phantom'. Yeah, that'll work. Now I'll sound mysterious.' _Grinning to himself for a moment, he jumped when he heard a scream. This time, it was Tucker's. Then came an annoyed shout from Sam. Phantom frowned. Maybe, since he was a ghost, he had better hearing or something? With a mental shrug, he guessed that was it before lowering himself into the floor, amazed hen he went through it at will. Once he was in the storage room of the school, he managed to stop himself mid-air, hovering. _'Cool…!'_

"Danny?"

The lunch lady ghost had dragged Tucker and Sam down into the storage room, where all the meat for when the menu changed back at the end of the week was stored.

Phantom spoke, "Guys! You're ok! I heard Sam scream, and then Tucker scream, and then there was shouting, and—who are you?" He looked at Doris with wide, glowing green eyes. "A…a ghost?"

"Well, what are you?" Doris pointed out, annoyed.

"…This is true." Phantom murmured. He landed in between his friends and gripped their shoulders.

"Danny, what are you…?" Sam began.

Grunting a little, Phantom managed to turn them intangible with him. Phantom then flew them up through the floor, putting them down in the hallway. He pointed at them seriously, "Ok, you guys wait here. I'll be right back." He went to phase through the floor, when the lunch lady ghost suddenly phased through the floor and punched Phantom flying. Phantom was so surprised that he regained tangibility. Unfortunately, along with his solid form, his numbness faded, feeling returning to his skin. With that, the light blue ring washed over his body, de-morphing him into his original, human form.

Sam and Tucker gapped at him. "Danny!"

"Guys? What…what happened?" Danny looked down at himself in confusion.

"What do you mean what happened? You just (temporarily) saved us." Sam pointed out.

"I know, it's just…all a blur…" Danny rubbed his forehead painfully.

Doris stared in shock, "You're a halfa!? Impossible! They are only a legend!"

Tucker asked, confused, "A whata?"

"A half-human, half-ghost…" Doris frowned. She had heard about this all, but had doubted it…until now. "It is said that there is one halfa every one billion humans! Of course...none of them have ever tries fighting us! If they had, everyone would know about it…" She frowned in thought.

"Others…like me…" Danny mumbled. He shook his head and stood up. "Look, this is interesting and everything, but I'm not going to let you hurt my friends! I'm goin' gh—AH!" A barrage of meat his him, sending him flying into the wall. He glared in annoyance, eyes flashing green and losing his pupils (as usual). "Ow, that hurt!" Two light blue rings quickly appeared around his waist, moving along him and making him 'Phantom' again. He flew up and punched the lunch lady ghost flying into the wall. The ghost teen dodged when Doris sent another barrage of meat at him.

"Please rethink your decision, sweetie." The lunch lady ghost spoke in a sweet voice, "You could always come to the Ghost Zone…learn to be a ghost. No human could ever understand you…"

"Listen here, lady," Phantom angrily spoke, "I may be half-ghost, but this world will always be my home. As for humans understanding me, I'll always have my friends and family. Well, at least, until I go to college, because then I'll only visit my family at certain times, and then my friends might be at different colleges and—oh, never mind." He flew at the lunch lady ghost, but she went invisible.

Her voice spoke, "Fine. Good-bye for now, _halfa_. I will be back soon enough to have my revenge on the veggie-loving girl!"

Phantom looked around, shrugged, and landed on the floor. He closed his eyes; two light blue rings appeared again, one moving up and the other moving down, making him Danny Fenton once again. Danny blinked. This time, he remembered things a little more clearly from his time as Phantom. _'Hm…'_

Sam and Tucker ran over to him. the goth girl asked, worriedly, "Are you ok?"

"I…I think so." And Danny fell unconscious.

**LINE BREAK**

It was when Vlad Masters was eating lunch that day when he froze, dropping his spork. He could feel a huge burst of energy, if only for a few moments…and then it was gone. Bitterly, Vlad grabbed the spork, grabbed both ends, and snapped it in half. Growling, his eyes flashed red, as did his hands, which destroyed the remains of the eating utensil. Plasmius' anger took him over and he knocked the whole table over.

Vlad screamed as he unwillingly transformed into his ghost half. Plasmius fell to his knees, exhausted. Opening his crimson, pupil-lacking eyes, he sneered. He spoke aloud, "Sorry, _V-man_, but I have a job to do." He floated up into the air, now intangible. Plasmius phased through the floor, entering a lab with red-tinted walls of steel. These walls, roof, and floor were all integrated with a certain ectoplasm so no ordinary ghost could phase through them. Only half-ghosts—whether they are in human or ghost forms—can go through them.

Unfortunately, it seemed, Plasmius was not the only one, now…he frowned at the thought. This new half-ghost could prove to be a problem for him. hopefully, he could get to the new halfa before it grew in power or learned how to control it's power. Maybe, Plasmius could event each him or her…finally, he wouldn't be alone.

Plasmius shook his head at the thought. He was not alone! Well, he was…but he was not supposed to care! He was a ghost! A half-ghost…he was even more alone then some of the ordinary ghosts…

Frowning, the vampire-like ghost floated over to his Ghost Portal—the Plasmius Portal—and opened it. Hovering inside, it closed behind him at his will. A halfa had a good deal of control over Ghost Portals, though he wasn't entirely sure why. Honestly, he didn't care.

Besides, Plasmius had a key to search for…

**END CHAPTER**

Wow, didn't see that comin', did you?...Did you? _**IMPORTANT STUFF BELOW! SERIOUSLY!**_

Anyway, Danny can't remember much from when he was Phantom because, like Vlad, it's almost like two people in one body…but not. Danny and Phantom are more of one person then Vlad and Plasmius. Vlad cannot remember anything from whatever Plasmius does, though Plasmius always knows what his human half is up to. Also, Phantom is so much like Danny that he Phantom doesn't act independent like Plasmius does…for now, at least. So, it's like Danny does have control, but he doesn't _really_…it's too hard to explain. Also, Danny does vaguely remember things from what his ghost half does, which is different from Vlad. The shorter time Phantom is control, the more he Danny remembers. The only exception of this rule was directly after Danny's accident that gave him his ghost powers. He remembered everything from when he was in ghost mode, then.

…That was confusing. I might have that explanation in the actual story in a while.

Also, as for the 'halfas having control over Ghost Portals' thing, Danny/Phantom only has control over the Fenton Portal, while Vlad/Plasmius only has control over his own portal. Danny controls his own portal because it was the one that gave him his powers; because of that, you should assume that Vlad/Plasmius should only control the ProtoPortal, but he put his own ectoplasm into the Plasmius portal so he could control it. Oh, and they can't just deactivate the portal. They can be dismantled, but if that happen, a 'natural ghost portal' (Infinite Realms, Phantom Planet) will be there. Also, their powers will stay if the portal is dismantled, and the portal(s) will continue to work if one of them loses his powers.

When If Danielle appears, she won't have the ability to control any portal, at all.

Also: little fun fact…all ghosts don't have pupils in PhantomVerse (including halfas in ghost form). They are still able to see clearly. In fact, they see even more clearly. They're ghosts, they can break rules, ya' know? This also means they can not be blinded (by _human_ light). That means Danny (as Phantom or with his eyes glowing green in human form) could stare directly at the Sun as long as he wanted without any danger to his eyes. Of course, he still couldn't see the Sun clearly, but it wouldn't _hurt_ his eyes.

Yes.

REVIEW!


End file.
